


Definitely Not Working

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Not Currently Working [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Account Update - What will I be doing?





	Definitely Not Working

I knew I made this series for a reason! Heh.  


I’m going to be on hiatus with this account.  Not indefinitely. With school coming up and with things I need to sort out, I can’t adequately update fics or post new works like I did earlier this summer.  


I’m no longer going to be working on  new multi-chapter works, but I will occasionally update the multi-chapter works that I do have on here.

Will be focusing on one shots and developing a proper story in the meantime. All part of my personal therapy because this summer drained all the energy out of me.  


Thank you for understanding.


End file.
